


Blue Descent

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angelic Grace, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel accidentally brings Michael out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC-Bingo round five on Livejournal  
>  **Prompt:** Estrangement  
>  **Medium:** Fic  
>  **Wordcount:** 881  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set in an AU verse after the Angel’s show up. This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _Angels Would Fall_ by Melissa Etheridge. I own neither _Supernatural_ nor _Angels Would Fall._

The Winchesters were fighting with Uriel. That is to say they were attempting to fight with Uriel, it wasn’t going their way. Castiel, latecomer to the fight, was really the only one getting anywhere, even half powered as he was. Dean and Sam struggled ineffectually against the invisible bonds holding them to the trees. Dean really hated superpowers. 

Dean cringed when Castiel got tossed into a tree hard enough to break it. He went to call out to Cas but something shiny caught his eye from the break in the wood. When retaliation had Uriel distracted enough to loose his grip on the Winchesters Dean bolted to the light. Sam slid to the ground, stunned.

Whatever was in the bark was calling to him. The light was mesmerizing, drawing him in. Dean would have sworn it spoke to him. The closer he got the better he felt. The surer he was that whatever the tree contained was meant only for him. 

“What are you doing mud monkey?” Uriel bit out. The angel was tiring, it could be heard in his voice. A pair of mud monkeys and a half powered traitor should not be able to put up such a fight. He sneered when the older mud monkey failed to respond. Uriel moved closer, wanting to snap his neck with his suits own hands. 

It was only as he drew closer that he became aware of the pale blue glow surrounding the tree. Castiel took notice when Dean reached out to touch the tree. Moving towards Sam Castiel yelled, “Cover your eyes!”

Bright blue light washed through the clearing the moment Dean’s fingers touched the bark. When Sam uncovered his eyes he saw Uriel and Castiel facing Dean. Castiel looked wary while Uriel looked horrified. 

Dean barely paid the angel any attention besides saying, “Fuck off Uriel,” in passing as he moved towards Castiel. When Uriel opened his mouth to argue Dean glared back, eyes burning. Uriel left. 

“Castiel are you alright?” A hand moved towards the cut marring the angel’s face.

Sam wrinkled his brows and pulled himself up off the ground, “Dean?”

Castiel nodded dumbly as the hand healed his wound, “Michael?” 

“Yes.” 

Sam froze, “What!”

Dean, no Michael turned to the youngest Winchester, “The tree contained my grace. When Castiel broke the tree he broke its vessel. It recognized me when I could not recognize it.”

“But – Dean.” 

“I’m here Sam. Dean, Michael, I’m the same person. I ripped out my grace long ago. I – I’m going to need time to sort through everything. To blend my memories and personalities.” 

“Personalities?” Sam was starting to sound a bit hysterical. 

“Yes. The return of my grace did not only return my memories as Michael, it returned who I was as Michael. While there are some similarities to who I am as Dean it is not the same who I am as Michael.”

“I am so confused.”

A frown marred Dean’s face for a moment. In the next moment he was gone.

“Where – son of a bitch. Michael, give me back my brother!” A hand fell of Sam’s shoulder before he could continue. 

“Please be calm Sam. Michael will return in time. We should return to the motel and the relative safety of the wards.” 

***

Back at the motel Sam sat on a bed and stared at the wall. The same thing he’d been doing for days now. “How could Dean be Michael? He was supposed to be his vessel. Wouldn’t he have had the same symptoms as Anna if he was an angel?”

Castiel shook his head, “Those aren’t questions I can answer Sam. I fear the only person who can is your brother.”

“That is not my brother.”

“I’m hurt Sammy. Really, I raised you, I drove your ass everywhere and one little thing makes you turn your back?”

“One little thing! You’re Michael! You’re supposed to kill me.”

Arms wrapped around Sam, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m supposed to kill Lucifer Sam not killing you. Besides nothing could make me do that.” 

“This is touching but I want an explanation.”

Michael looked away from Sam, “Gabriel.”

“Brother.”

Michael looked at Gabriel a moment longer before pulling him into a hug as well. Gabriel tried to pull away but it was futile. 

Later when Michael had settled he began to clarify. “After things started getting out of control and Gabriel left I couldn’t handle it. They wouldn’t listen to me anymore than they would listen to him. I ripped out my grace and put it in that tree. When I came across a soul moving on to heaven I slipped in, took its place. I did not react the way Anna did because by the time Angels return to Earth I had been reborn many times over.”

“What was left of you had fashioned itself into a soul.”

“Yes Gabriel.” He turned to Sam, “I’m still Dean Sam I’m just a little different now.”

“I’ve always known you were different,” Sam said with a sly grin. 

“Bitch,” Michael gave Sam a shove. 

“Jerk.” The smile lessened, “What am I supposed to call you? Dean or Michael.” 

“You can call whatever you want as long as it’s still brother.” 

Sam pulled him into a hug, “Sap.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
